User talk:Tuckerscreator
|} RE: Grunty-091 RE: Your Character Grunts and Nixon . I don't have any plans to continue expanding after GW3 - I just can't see that far ahead - but it's what I expect to happen in the canon future anyway, so hey, might as well get in on the action while it's still to be had! The Spartans aren't a means to an end, or even an end, my friend. They're just the beginning. And they of all people know this better than anyone.}} Re:Slider Brains nah, it just turns out I'm immortal, and that was one of many deaths I had to fake--RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 21:22, February 15, 2011 (UTC) The Prophet IRC man I quite like what you have done to your user page! I'd upgrade to the same thing something quite similar - but alas, I'm much to traditional for that.}} Re:Career Service Vitae Sure, go right ahead. :) I usually use Paint.NET (a free MS Paint on sterioids), though I think this site should do the trick. Redirects Feedback? So I her u liek maseditz? And on the third day... Will one of these work? I never got the chance to upload them, so here are the links to the files on bnet. http://www.bungie.net/Online/Halo3UserContentDetails.aspx?h3fileid=123403679 http://www.bungie.net/Online/Halo3UserContentDetails.aspx?h3fileid=123403671 I can take some more if needed. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 22:38, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I thought it might have been that, but I wasn't sure. I'll try to get you the pic by Sunday night. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 02:07, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I know, I know. I think I'll try searching for a film of the final grunt rather than unlocking in myself. I've always had trouble with that level, and I'm not sure why. I'll see if I can do that tonight, but it would be easier to do it tomorrow instead. I apologize for the delays. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 22:40, October 19, 2011 (UTC) What was this about an image...? Sorry about the image, I tried a few times to get it, but never did, then forgot for a while. It's not the easiest screenshot to get! I started the screenshot service-thing when I was playing Halo all the time, but soon after I got sucked into Gears 3, so it became harder to find time for screenshots. But if you still need that pic, I'll still try to get it, though I probably won't have it ready for a little while. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 23:57, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for point that out but I already know that it doesn't make a lot of sense. However I couldn't come up with another way for him to do it, considering they are in a dark and dirty alleyway in the middle of the city it doesn't leave a lot of room for ideas. But if you have any suggestions I will gladly take them. I'm glad people like this so far, I've been slightly worried about the quality because I'm working on multiple projects at once. It's been hard to manage them all because I can only work on one for so long before my mind starts to deviate from it. You know something about .gifs? Screenshot Grammasphemy I am a monument to all your sins. Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 21:53, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :Don't you mean Marty's? (That link BETTER be linking to 2:58...) [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator'']](stalk) 23:08, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Survival of the Fittest Merkenary|text=Oh sorry, I was uploading a few images and didn't pay attention, I'll be sure to check in future, I'm new to wikia. I realized it was a grunt pic when I posted it on a page, so I re-uploaded it, but it must have changed later on. TV Tropes Will Ruin Your Life Some feed back on Augustine Annual Awards Om nom nom nom Hammer Fall Beta Userpage looking for writing work, if you need any help or want to expand an idea id love to help i have a little writing exp you can check it out on my page thx. Unlawfulspartan (talk) 03:08, April 26, 2013 (UTC) BEEEEETAAAAAAA Episode 1